Non Omnis Moriar
by AladdinIRL
Summary: At sixteen, Solomon decided he was in love with Dantalion.


**_"Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem." - 'It is difficult at once to relinquish a long-cherished love.'_**

**_Catullus, Carmina, LXXVI. 13._**

At sixteen, Solomon decided he was in love with Dantalion.

It was not a heavenly revelation; he did not feel his heart explode with joy, or love, and everything the books said would happen, did not.

He analysed the situation, like he always did; he thought about the things he felt, and the way his tone differentiated when he was around Dantalion; he asked Dantalion some -vague- questions, much to the demon's disdain; the prince came to the conclusion that he was hopelessly in love with Dantalion, Grand Duke of Demons, commander of thirty-six legions of hell.

* * *

><p>For exactly two years, Solomon -the one who indirectly murdered his brother- watched Dantalion. Dantalion, the demon who fought in his name, for his sake.<p>

The prince, king; he was a king now, he _needed_ to remember that. The _king_ knew it was because the demon had to do as he said, it was part of the contract, but that didn't mean he had to volunteer to do things. Perhaps it was the Grand Duke's violent nature, but that didn't stop Solomon from hoping, _praying_; he genuinely was lost as to why he cared so much, he could have his pick of any, most, of the pillars, not to sound arrogant, naturally.

At night, Solomon stood on the balcony of his chambers and stared at the stars; he wondered if any of the lights were a gateway to heaven.

'_Murderers do not go to heaven._' A voice rang in his head, it was always there; the malicious speech, the painful comments. Solomon wasn't sure he wanted to go to heaven; if he did, he would never see his pillars again. He would never see his Pillar again.

* * *

><p>At the age of twenty-three, the king who defied destiny explained his feelings to his first pillar. It was not sentimental, nor was it touching, or cheesy, or heart-warming, like all the stories he had read as a child said "The Confession" must be, but it was honest, and sincere.<p>

The demon, needless to say, was surprised; Solomon expected as much, after all, what he had in looks, he lacked in emotional understanding. Of course, when the grand duke kissed him, it was the king's turn to be surprised.

King Solomon, ruler of Israel and blessed by God, lost his heart to a duke of demons; he then explained that soon he would lose his life to the very same crimson-eyed male. He was met with resistance, of course. He could have ordered the demon to kill him, but that would be cruel. Then again, like he had always told the demon, "**Human beings are infinitely more cruel and selfish than any demon in hell**."

Solomon was cruel and selfish, too. He wanted to continue living, to be happy. Solomon wanted to grow old, to die peacefully; he was selfish and a sinner and he shouldn't want to live because he _had_ to die, for everyone's sake.

He had to.

* * *

><p>King Solomon died at the age of twenty-five, his people mourned him, those close to him weeped at their loss.<p>

His most beloved spent hours washing his hands, to clean the red that had _stained_ them forever because _how_ can you wipe it off it's _not fucking working_ _what have I done_?

Solomon was a strong believer in the Lord and his teachings; some believed he had strayed from the path of God and had turned to 'demonic' practices. Very few people were certain, all who were, were members of the royal family.

Still, his family mourned, his brothers bowed their heads', his sister cried; cried for the poor, lost child who never had a father; the one who, blessed by the Lord, had to carry the burden of the world on his shoulders; the one who proved that all that was expected of him was _wrong_ and he was _strong_.

The king's last words were to his first pillar. A promise, maybe? He would return for Dantalion, if nothing else. His most, his only beloved.

The one who would never betray his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>What am I even doing with my life it's 1:19 a.m. and I just spent idk how long on a fanfic that sucks and kill me. I'm sorry feel free to kill me.<strong>

**Okay so it's the next day and I changed a few words but it still sucks sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this.~ It's really nice of you!**

**~AladdinIRL**


End file.
